


Merry Christmas~!

by Demoniclover223



Series: The National Children~ [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas!, Hints of sexy!, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Togetherness, cute!, fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: It's Christmas time! That means, different holidays are spent together with each family and their children! The drama is forgotten when celebrations are in full swing, presents are open and happiness is a sureness! Plus, a little alcohol and eggnog never killed anybody!





	1. Merry Christmas~ GerIta

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I'm not sure if christmas has already happened for some, if you celebrate a different religion or holiday, but I hope you have fun! This is a little extra special thing for the Our Small Nations series~ Christmas here is two days away but because it'll be busier then I decided to right this now and do a New Years story for my other fandoms! But Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or Happy Kwanzaa! Whatever you celebrate, like I said before, happy holidays!

"That's so pretty, Luddy!" Germany twitched as he set his traditional Advent wreath up where the children couldn't get it, the candles lit and softly flickering in the bright room. Germany blushed looking down self consciously but smiled soft when his wife kissed his cheek softly and nuzzled him happily, amber eyes glowing happily. Since the discovery of the pregnancy a doctors appointment had been made and confirmed what they both assumed and Italy was a bubble of happiness since then. They were more than ready to say goodbye to this year and hello to 2018.  
  
"Danke." Germany sighed out as Italy held his hands happily, smiling up at him as his eyes glowed when a loud thump came from upstairs and he chuckled. "Is Wolfram still trying to find und open his birthday presents early?"  
  
"Si~" Italy giggled as bounced on his toes then grinned wickedly making Germany's own lips twitch. "But I moved the presents! They're not in our closet but in a safe place!"  
  
"Good!" Germany smiled at his wife fully and Italy pecked his smiling lips happily. Italy bounced and gave a tiny jump as the phone rang and he gasped, eyes shining, letting go of Germany's hands, ran to the phone and the minute he picked it up he began babbling and Germany sighed through his nose happily. He rubbed his eyes when another thump came and he then walked out of the living room and to the stairs, climbing them quietly to the loud bickering of two five year old's. The twins' birthday fell right after Christmas, the twenty-sixth, making them six but he felt like they'd always be bickering like this and he walked to his bedroom standing in the doorway, brow raising, as he looked at the small twins.  
  
"Stop dropping me!" Wolfram hissed making Giovanni glare, amber eyes sharp as gold blades and Wolfram glared back eyes the shade of ice then as he looked up and began stretching for the top of Germany and Italy's closet.  
  
"Can't help dropping such a heavy person!" Giovanni grumbled under his breath and Wolfram purposely dug his foot into his brother's hand and Giovanni winced, gritting his teeth at the throbbing and he looked up. "Haven't you found them yet?"  
  
"No!" Wolfram hissed again as he stretched and Giovanni growled at the throbbing doubling in his hand and he glared upwards through dark lashes making Germany smile at the small scene of his son's snooping.  
  
"Dummkopf!" Giovanni yelled as his hand was crushed painfully beneath the ball of his brother's foot and dropped him yet again with a loud, heavy thump that was now familiar to Germany as he leaned against the door jam. It was so cute honestly! Germany didn't use the word cute a lot, especially with himself, but he found his sons to be very cute in this manor when they bickered.  
  
"Idiota!" Wolfram snapped right back both boys tensing like snakes ready to strike when Wolfram looked up and locked identical blue eyes on their father and squeaked. "Papa!"  
  
Giovanni whipped around with a gasp and stood up, both boys putting hands behind their backs and smiling as cutely as five year old's could. "Vati! Hallo!"  
  
"Hallo. Vhat do you two boys thing you're doing?" Germany questioned as he walked in the room crossing his arms over his chest raising his brow again making the twins stutter for a response.  
  
"No-Nothing, Papa!" Wolfram chirped after a minute bouncing on his toes much like his mother had moments ago as he widened his blue eyes at his father sweetly and cutely. Wolfram knew, at age five, he was adorable and used it to his advantage whenever he truly could unlike Giovanni who hated being called cute unlike his brother.  
  
"Ja! Nothing!" Giovanni cheerfully said as he looked up at Germany, amber eyes identical to his mother's and warming Germany slightly as he sighed and moved his hand over his smoothed back hair. His boys could lie but Germany knew it the moment they thought cuteness could win him over and he looked down at his children.  
  
"Doesn't Mutti tell you that if you're naughty then you von't get any panettone und Befana von't come und give you your presents on January sixth?" Germany finally said placing his hands on his hips looking down at the twins who looked horrified then. While they were cultured in their father's Christmas they looked forward to panettone and Befana, the witch thing Italian children looked forward too to bring presents. The children loves this and the Christmas time but they used the whole "if your naughty" thing to their advantage.  
  
"Nein!" Giovanni wailed with tears gathering on his dark lashes at the thought of not opening his presents on the sixth of January, the horror on his young face too much. Wolfram looked equally horrified as he rushed at Germany gripping his father's jeans tightly and tugging them lightly with tears gathering on his blonde lashes just like Giovanni.  
  
"Bu-But Befana will still come right? If we stop being naughty?!" Wolfram questioned insistently tugging on his pants. "Saint Nicholas already came but Befana will on the sixth right?! We'll be extra good!"  
  
"Ja!" Giovanni agreed bobbing his head as the tears threatened to fall on his light olive colored cheeks and Wolfram's on his pale cheeks. It was hard to believe, at times, the amber eyes brunette with light olive colored boy was in a twin set with the pale, blue eyed blonde one. But they were perfect and stuck together like glue and grinned when others got this disbelieving look at the fact they were twins. Right now the tears in their eyes made them look identical and Germany felt a twinge of guilt but rustled their hair softly and gently.  
  
"Mutti vill talk vith Befana, I promise. But for now I think Mutti has the panettone done. You can have some if you promise Vati you von't be snooping for your birthday presents anymore." Germany squatted down to their height making both boys bob their heads quickly, tears vanishing with bright smiles appearing identically.  
  
"Wolfram~ Giovanni! Luddy! Panettone is done!" Italy shouted from the bottom of the stairs to them and Germany grinned with his sons who reflected his grin right then and he felt happiness burst in his chest warmly.  
  
"Ve're coming!" Germany bellowed back as Italy's laughter replied making him stand when he smiled. He was happy that his wife was happy being pregnant. It was what he wanted! Italy always said that this was better than any present he got to open on January sixth on Epiphany in hi long life. That a baby was what he wanted more than anything this year and was happy to have a new addition by next year!  
  
"Ja!" Giovanni shouted throwing his hands grinning widely and happily, looking like a duplicate of his mother. Sure, he had his mother's exact coloring, but he behaved more like Germany so the burst of Italy was welcomed and Wolfram copied his little brother.  
  
"Si!" He shouted as well with blue eyes sparkling like blue glitter and Germany stood up, little hands sliding into his, as they walked out of the bedroom, Wolfram pulling the door shut, only to drag his father down the hall. "To panettone!"  
  
"To panettone!" Giovanni echoed happily as they walked down the hall to the stairs, easily twenty five steps, but it felt more like ten with his children yanking him and walking with their child speed and he was flying down the stairs before he knew it. They found their way to the kitchen all eyes locking on the panettone. The cake looked utterly delicious and it left the question of what kind of candied fruit was inside and watching his son's flock the cake, Italy laughing, Germany felt his chest grow warm. He'd always spent the holiday season either alone or with Japan and Italy but now he was spending it with his twin sons and pregnant wife. Life couldn't be any better or sweeter!

* * *

"Luddy~" Italy purred making Germany look up from his book with a raised brow, the action being done repeatedly that day. He was sitting in the living room, the Advent wreath's candles glowing softly in the softly lit room and looked rather beautiful if Germany could say so and yet there was something definitely more beautiful. Italy was smiling, looking at Germany, wearing nothing but one of Germany's comfy shirts in the colors of his national flag and Italy's cheeks were flushed. 

"Ja?" Germany played innocent as his cellphone vibrated softly on his thigh but Italy was gaining his full attention. The boys had long since fell asleep upstairs in their own rooms much to Germany's relief as Italy walked over to Germany, being sure to swing his hips lightly, making the  German smirk.

"The boys are asleep~" Italy giggled as he walked over, hips swaying, until he stood in front of Germany. His head tilted, cheeks turning a shade darker against his light olive skin, amber eyes glowing like gold in the dark, his hip cocking lightly to the right as he held his hands in front of him and locked together.

"Ja, they are." Germany got out in a lightly rough voice that sent shivers down Italy's spine as he looked down at his husband, his lashes dipping to give him his sleepy, bedroom look.

"And we're all alone~" Italy purred as he plucked Germany's book from his hands and climbed into his lap and circled his arms around his shoulders and Italy then pressed his forehead against Germany's.

"That ve are." Germany murmured then grinned softly as he slid his hands around his wife's waist and held him in place, giving him a light squeeze as he nuzzled his Italian's forehead with his own and made the other let out a "ve~" of happiness.

"Ti amo, Ludwig. So much." Italy whispered as he slumped in his husband's lap happily and let his eyes flutter shut for a brief moment as he then opened them again looking at his husband.

"Ich liebe dich, Feli, very much. You have made me a very happy man, giving me your hand in marriage five years ago, giving me two twin boys. You've made me very happy und I have to thank you for that." Germany murmured as he smiled when Italy kissed him softly a few times, both nations smiling as they did so and made it all the more sweeter.

"Prego, Luddy. Merry Christmas~"

 "Merry christmas und happy holidays, meine Geliebte." 


	2. Merry Christmas~ PruAus

"Gilbert, ve should really be getting home..."  
  
"Don't vorry! The girls vill be fine! They're big enough to vatch themselves now~"  
  
"They're nine and six, Gilbert!"  
  
"It's fine~ We'll go home after this, promise!"  
  
Austria rolled his eyes as he looked at his lover, the albino grinning making his ruby eyes sparkle at the aristocrat. They hadn't talked about it but Austria knew they'd  eventually have to talk about Prussia's pregnancy and Hungary's but when Prussia opened his mouth Austria smiled sighing out again. He took his fork cutting a bite off the fluffy cake and held his hand underneath it to make sure it didn't fall and brought it to Prussia's mouth who ate it gratefully. They were at one of Austria's favorite cafe's, Prussia saying they should go there before the twenty-fourth, but now it was growing late the sky being painted in dark velvety blues and blacks, the stars coming out like pinpricks of light.  
  
"You're so selfish!" Austria sighed as he slid the fork from Prussia's mouth and the albino only smiled as he chewed the sweet in his mouth when a girl walked up to the both of them. Prussia looked up curiously at this female. She obviously worked there, dressed in a waitresses uniform, but her large blue eyes and soft dark brown hair made her more obvious among the different shades of blonde women there.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Mr. Beilschmidt? I'm-I'm Anna and-" She asked timidly as she squirmed in place obviously uncomfortable as Prussia stood up then to be at level with her but only to show he was some inches taller than her as he swallowed his mouthful. Austria watched with hawk eyes, trying not to be obviously protective but still tensed like a porcupine when Prussia grabbed the girl's hands and held them between his, marveling briefly at how cold her hands were and his own.  
  
"I know vhat you're going to say, sveetheart," Austria gritted his teeth at that, violet eyes narrowing on the Prussian who squeezed the girl's hands. "But it von't be happening. You seem sveet but I have a lover already who I vant to be vith right now und go home vith. I'm sorry but it isn't happening. Now go on to you little friends, you don't vant to be alone the night before the twenty-forth, do you?"  
  
"N-Nein!" She squeaked as she looked up with wide eyes as Prussia smiled, his eyes warm like red wine before she fluttered off. Austria was shocked at this strangely sweet and calm side of his lover when Prussia sat back down and opened his mouth, eyes sparkling mischievously again.  
  
"Interesting," Austria murmured as he slid another bite of the sweet into Prussia's mouth. "I never thought you got hit on period."  
  
"Uh-hum. I do a lot but I turn them down." Prussia mumbled around the sweet in his mouth, smiling as Prussia then stretched a hand out wiping a blotch of frosting off the corner of Prussia's mouth and licked it off his finger in a way that got Prussia blushing with a perverted look on his face.  
  
"Shut it!" Austria stuttered as he blushed hotly and took a bite of the sweet himself. He then checked his wrist watch again, for the thousandth time, uneasy about leaving his young ones at home when his purple scarf was draped then wrapped around his throat and Prussia's coat was on and he was pulling his wallet out as Austria scrambled to get ready to go himself. "Are ve going home?"  
  
"Ja! You're so anxious it's killing me so let's geti n the car und get home." Prussia sighed out but his eyes glowed at Austria as he placed the bills down on the check he'd asked for previously as Austria zipped up his coat and Prussia took his hand then yanked him to his side, sliding his arm around the aristocrats waist.  
  
"Ha-Happy Holidays!" The girl, Anna, called out then smiling as a few other girls echoed her sentiment and Prussia, along with Austria, looked over their shoulders in unison and Austria smiled unable to hold a grudge or jealousy affect him on one human girl.  
  
They were then all smiles as Prussia yanked open the door and Austria waved. "Happy Holidays!"

* * *

 

"Vhen vill Mutti and Vati be here?" Mia asked groggily, ten o'clock hitting perfectly, but tiredly as this was the longest the six year old had ever been awake. The nine year old, however, was used to being up this late as she loved watching horror movies with her father a lot of the time.  
  
"They have to be coming home soon! Vati said ve can have a piece of chocolate from our Advent calendars und set up the wreath!" Astrid snapped as she pressed her face against the window of the living room, Fritz gurgling behind them happily, as he played with the rattles on his saucer as he squealed happily bouncing happily. Astrid's ruby irises were like stones glittering in the darkness, the light of the living room softly glowing, as she looked at the driveway waiting for the car to pull in.  
  
"But can't ve just do it tomorrow?" Mia yawned out as she laid out on her side on the couch as she looked at her elder sister, lashes dipping as she struggled to keep her eyes open and her cheeks softly warmed to a light red as she grew sleepy. Astrid whipped around eyes glittering as she got tears on her silver lashes and looked rather offended and upset she was about to cry, her cheeks turning a bright red as a sign she was trying not to cry. Like their father before he left to cry if it ever happened not that they have ever seen it.  
  
"Nein! It has to be tonight! Vati promised!" Astrid shouted at her sister as her feathered short silver hair swung, growing out just a tiny bit and Mia sat up with alertness, her hair hanging long, the tips going just past her shoulders a touch. Her violet eyes met Astrid's watery ruby eyes and she climbed off the couch padding over the carpet to Astrid and hugged her sister softly and nuzzled her for good measure, something she was slightly embarrassed to do in front of their parents.

"It'll be okay, sister." Mia mumbled as she felt her older sister's arms circling her tightly and sniffling in her hair and she sighed. She was sleepy but she knew how much Tradition with Vati and Mutti was for Astrid. After all, this was something Astrid did with their parents before she was born and that was a three year difference between them and there was at least a three year difference of Holiday's they spent before Mia came along.

"I just vant them home, I vant to do the tradition vith Vati und Mutti." Astrid mumbled as she hugged her sister tight and no sooner did she say that did the sound of tires crunching over snow and Astrid, along with Mia, pulled back to look out the window only to light up with all fatigue vanishing as the sight of Austria and Prussia climbing out of the car perked them up.

"They're home!" Astrid shrieked as she tugged on Mia's hand subconsciously yanking her to the door as it opened minutes later, Prussia and Austria entering the home. "Vati!"

"My girls!" Prussia cried in joy that echoed Astrid and stepped forward, squatting down and hugging the girls tightly and nuzzled their cheeks together making both girls erupt into giggles of joy.

"Vati! Vati! Can ve do the Advent wreath and calendars now?" Astrid asked with a sparkle in her eyes that made Prussia grin happily at his daughter and Austria shut the door killing the cold breeze and the heat of the house kicked on and he looked on fondly before walking around the three to the living room where Fritz screeched happily, opening and closing his hands happily, his ruby eyes shining with happiness.

"My little boy~" Austria crooned as he scooped the nine month old up and cuddled his son to his face happily making Fritz screech again, kicking his legs in joy and gripping locks of Austria's dark hair in his hands in excitement."Mutti missed you too~" 

"Meine Prinzessin! Let's do the wreath for the girls~" Prussia called out as he scooped up the girls happily laughing as they giggled and walked into the living room, Austria untangling his son's hands from his hair and balancing the nine month old on his hip, locking eyes with his daughters briefly then smiled.

"Princess?" Austria questioned with a blush in his cheeks as his eyes burned into Prussia who smirked widely at his lover and put the girls down and clapped his hands together loudly and tilted his head.

"Ja! If you are going to call me Liebling then you are meine Prinzessin~" Prussia purred happily as he grinned widely and his daughters muffled their own grins as Austria's cheeks burned and even Frtiz giggled cutely.

"Vh-Vhatever!" Austria stuttered as he shifted Fritz softly on his hips and then scowled lightly at Prussia. "Get the wreath!"

"On it!" Prussia cheered as he spun on his heel and then turned walking from the room to the hall closet where the wreath would be and the girls jumped to the couch, bouncing before plopping down and grinned excitedly as Austria smiled as Fritz squealed playing with the cross at his throat Prussia gave him.

There was soft thumps as Prussia sorted through things and Austria sat Fritz between his sisters and smiled. It was hard yet easy to see another child, maybe another silver haired child, to balance it out and yet this child would bring their family to four children and he smiled. Next year there'd be a new baby and Austria found himself growing slowly excited for this. Fritz was nine months, yes, but he was hitting milestone after milestone and growing up quickly and would be one years old in January that it nearly made Austria's heart ache at that.

"Found it!" Prussia shouted as he ran down the hall to the living room with loud thumps as he dashed into the living room grinning happily. He put the wreath on the coffee table, the candles being placed in the holders, violet and red, the girls watching excitedly.

"Good! Now, let's light the candles und give the girls their chocolate then off to bed." Austria explained as he smiled taking out a lighter with the Prussia flag, old as hell, but beautiful to look at as he bent to the candles. Fritz squealed and shrieked in excitement when the candles lit up, softly blooming then lightly waving with the stirring breath of Austria when he concentrated until all four candles were lit.

"Yay!" The girls cheered clapping as they grinned and Prussia set out their Advent calendar's grinning at them and they opened the twenty-third door and took the chocolate popping it into their mouths happily. 

"Now, go get ready for bed, Vati vill be up to tuck you in." Prussia cheerfully said making the girls jump up carefully around Fritz then ran out of the room giggling happily and going to the stairs thumping up them loudly and Prussia smiled when he scooped Fritz up. "Und you, you got to sleep as vell~ I'll get you some food in you!" Though he was nine months, ate food now, he still had one tiny bottle of formula once in a blue moon.

"Give him a little formula, it'll put him to be faster than giving him a can of food right now. " Austria stated as he put the wreath up on a shelf they used specifically for the wreath, the flames continuing to flicker softly. Prussia set Fritz on his hip quietly padding over to Austria as the aristocrat stretched up situating the wreath that when he settled back to his flat feet Prussia circled his arm around his hips and kissed his lover on the neck gently.

"Ich liebe dich." Prussia murmured against the smooth skin of Austria's neck making the dark haired nation smile, turn to face him and look up through his dark lashes and leaned up for a soft kiss that made Fritz giggle.

"Ich liebe dich, Gilbert. Lets hope this new years is going to be a good vun this time." Austria murmured then reached out stroking Prussia's flat belly and smiled. "Und that this vun vill take after me, this time. Like Mia."

"Are you kidding? The kid vill be like me~ I'm his mutter after all!" Prussia laughed and kissed Austria again happily, Fritz squealing with joy then as he wiggled against his father's hip until he pulled away. "Now let me go feed this beast und I'll see you upstairs~ That's a promise~"

"See you there~" Austria purred back grinning as his cheeks flushed and they separated, Prussia going to the kitchen, Austria up stairs quick as possible. It's then that Prussia felt a glowing happiness that he was back home and all was forgiven with his lover when one little decision stood in front of him. Commitment. Maybe, just maybe, it was time to make a commitment.


	3. Merry Christmas ~ SpaMano

"Do we really have to wait til Epiphany to open our presents?" Cristiano whined as he looked up at his mother who was attempting to knit something, his hazel eyes narrowed and cheeks red with embarrassment of doing such a thing anyhow. Romano looked at his son who was sulking, green eyes dark with his pout and sulk. Romano sighed as he had explained this many times before to his eldest, Salvador sleeping in his swing, but this wasn't the first time he'd said this to his son.  
  
"Cristiano, novio, it's tradition and it's what we do." Romano sighed as he put his attempted knitting down as he looked at his son who flopped onto his belly groaning loudly. It was the twenty-third and Cristiano couldn't seem to wait for Epiphany to open his presents. They were going to his nephews' birthday's on the twenty-sixth, Cristiano whining that it wasn't fair.  
  
"It's stupid." Cristiano mumbled as Romano sighed once more feeling a spark of irritation, putting the half knitted thing down and stood up. He curled his fingers as Cristiano looked up with a pout, looking just like his father at that moment and Romano smiled softly.  
  
"Come now, novio, I'll get you some panettone for now, then we can watch some movies. Alright?" Romano sighed out as he looked at his son and then felt the small hand sliding into his own and he left Salvador sleeping in the swing, walking out of the living room to the hall and down to the kitchen. It was a short trip, just twelve steps, Cristiano seeming to cheer up when he sat at the table and Romano grabbed the already made panettone and placed it in front of the six year old.  
  
"Mama, when is Papa getting home from work?" Cristiano asked tilting his head looking at Romano as he took a bite of the panettone and got a little of the panettone on his face already. He would be seven soon and Romano could hardly believe seven years have gone by already and his son was well on his way from going from chubby child to a lean, slightly thinner child as his slightly curly hair grew out and stuck up in random curls, large eyes seeming more vivid and brighter lately. He truly was growing up and this Christmas was like a reminder.

"I don't know, novio." Romano sighed as he looked at the clock, noting the time while pressing his lips together tight. It was three in the afternoon and Spain normally got out of work by two thirty. Where was his husband?

"Papa was supposed to be home an hour ago, Mama." Cristiano said softly as he finished eating the panettone and Romano turned facing him and then grabbed a napkin, wet it, then rubbed his son's face clean making him whine then giggle when it was done. Romano then ruffled his son's curls softly looking at the clock again and outside pursing his lips once more; it didn't snow much but it snowed enough that Cristiano could go out and play and nodded to himself.

"Novio, why don't you go get your boots and things on then go outside, play in the snow until Papa comes home." Romano offhandedly said as he stroked Cristiano's slight curls then smiled softly at his son who beamed up.

"Gracias, Mama!" He chirped then flew out of his seat and then flew down the halls and thumping up the stairs to this room to get his stuff on.

Romano smiled as he wandered back to the living room, Salvador still sleeping happily in his crib with light little snores and so Romano picked up what he considered to be a fail at knitting and continued on. He was murmuring to himself, turning the news on after a moment and listening quietly as he knitted, turning it low so Salvador wouldn't wake up to the sound and knitted. Time seemed to just flow by, three o'clock fading to four thirty, four thirty to five. He probably wouldn't have known it if Cristiano hadn't walked in and complained of being hungry. He was so lost in the knitting that he also realized it was finished and blushed putting it down, finishing the loose ends and stood up sighing.

"Mama, why isn't Papa home yet? It's dinner time now!" Cristiano whined as he grabbed his mother's hand after Romano picked up the now awake Salvador who whined to be fed and Romano sighed out gently. He walked them back to the kitchen, choosing to just make a quick pizza.

"I don't know. I'll try calling him while I feed your brother and start dinner." Romano murmured as Cristiano nodded looking up at his mother and went to the kitchen while Romano slid his phone out of his pocket, dialing Spain's number and walked to the kitchen where Cristiano was pulling Salvador's bottle down and he smiled softly, ruffling his son's hair again. "Grazie."

"De nada." Cristiano beamed as the phone rang lightly in Romano's ear, squished between his shoulder and ear, when he got his husband's voice mail and scowled, shifting so he could hold the phone.

_Hi! It's me, Spain, I obviously can't come to the phone right now but leave me a message and I might get back to you later! Adios!_

_Beep!_  "Listen here, bastard! You answer when your wife calls you!" Romano shouted making his son's jump lightly at his yell. "I don't care what you're doing but you need to a-call me back! Pronto! It's a-the holidays and it's busy but you answer your wife when I call you, you a-fucking idiot!" Cristiano's eyes widened at his mother's Italian accent coming out in the most cliche way possible. It was funny! "You a-call me back and you get-a your ass home! Now!" 

"Mama! I didn't know you had an accent like that!" Cristiano marveled as he looked at his mother and Romano immediately flushed tomato red. Sure, Romano had an accent and his R's rolled sometimes giving it an Italian hint but when he got very angry, like now, it came out like a whip. He couldn't control it or stop it.

"Don't mention it!" Romano snapped as he then began to make the whining Salvador's bottle. It took seconds to shake it up and get it made but minutes to place it in the warmer to warm up.

"You don't think Papa got in another car accident, do you?" Cristiano then asked softly, worry coloring his tone, and Romano felt guilt swamp him. Cristiano, who once used to love car rides, now had a slight fear of getting in one because of the accident but when he did he was rewarded and told what a good boy he was but it didn't erase the boy's fears.

"No, novio. I don't think he did, your Papa is an idiota but he's not completely dense." Romano sighed out as he stroked Cristiano's hair when the bottle warmer's light flashed and he plucked it out and Salvador latched on greedily. "Now, go wash up for dinner, I'll start cooking right after your brother finishes eating."

"Bueno!" Cristiano chirped then took off much like earlier and Romano sighed looking down at his son, sucking happily on the nipple of the bottle when identical hazel eyes met.

"Salvador, my sweet baby, you're going to find out your Papa is an idiota. Your brother is just like him but you'll learn how to deal with their cheerfulness and love them just like Mama does." Romano sighed in a croon to his son who stared up while sucking and before long the bottle was halfway gone and his son looked droopy again and he slid the bottle from his lips. He burped him, even checked his diaper, then dragged the baby swing into the kitchen and placed his son in it and washed his hands. Cristiano came running downstairs then and he smiled.

"I wanna help!" Cristiano cheerfully exclaimed as Romano lightly shook his hands in the sink then wiped them clean and smiled at his son's cheer. So much like his father, this one was.

"Alright, now come close with the stool and you can help mama, si?"

"Si!"

* * *

 It was seven o'clock at night, the sky dark with the cover of night and clouds that shook flurries out on the scenery and yet Spain still wasn't home. Romano was standing in their bedroom by the window, arms crossing over his chest tightly as his eyes became as tight as his lips with worry as he looked at the empty driveway and with the boys asleep he yanked his coat. He plucked his black gloves from the dresser sliding them on, zipping his dark blue coat on, slid his boats on and tied them, then pulled a hat on which shoved his curl down slightly and just over his eyes, a scarf going around his neck. Sure, it wasn't freezing like America's place but it was still cold enough to bundle up. He checked on his sons, anyhow, taking a house key with him knowing how irresponsible this was to be leaving his sons without another adult. 

He peeked in on Salvador at the bassinet at the edge of his bed, the chubby baby sleeping with deep breathes as he lightly twitched a few fingers and Romano stroked his son's pudgy cheek softly and then the wisps of dark brown hair, being sure to avoid the curl sticking up in the nest of dark hair. He then walked out of his bedroom, shutting the door tight then walked down the hall towards Cristiano's door, his phone in his pocket with no messages or calls. He pushed Cristiano's door open slowly, quietly, checking on him to see his son on his belly sleeping, hair sticking up, drool on his chin as he curled in a ball in the blankets cheeks flushed with warmth and yet one foot stuck out slightly and Romano smiled gently as he exited, shutting the door.

"Alright. I'll just walk a little out from the house." Romano whispered to himself as if to refuse the fact he was more worried than he really was and walked down the hall and flew down the stairs quickly, house key glinting in his fingers and shoved it into his pocket with his phone. He pushed the front door open once he got to it, stepping outside, shutting and locking it behind him. He then ran down the walk way, careful of any possible ice, his scarf softly fluttering behind him as he ran to the start of their walk way and ran down the side walk fast, his cheeks stinging with the cold and his nose starting to run stupidly and yet he ran. It was maybe five or six houses down, towards a little monumental fountain was that he and Spain walked down on little "Dates" together, that he ran right into someone.

"Mi dispiace!" Romano stuttered in shock when he looked up prepared to either chew someone out or be chewed out yet ready for it but was shocked when equally surprised glowing green irises stared down at him.

"Lovi?" Spain questioned when Romano threw his arms around the Spaniard's shoulder's tightly hugging him and hid the break of tears that came from nowhere. Spain went to work at seven that morning, it was seven at night. His husband was roughly gone for maybe twelve hours. Less or more it still remained twelve hours without contact and the worry had eaten at Romano. "Lovino? Are you alright? I just got your message from this afternoon! I would have called back but I was out of range and couldn't call. Are you okay?"

"Twleve hours. You were at work twelve hours and couldn't fucking call me? Not even to tell me you were okay?" Romano demanded in a rough tone as tears rolled down his cheeks, his brows pulled tight together, his lower lip actually trembling. He felt stupid. Really stupid. But at the same time Spain, the most important person in his life, the one he loved more than anything, had caused this worry to eat at him like this. He should be mad, angry, screaming at him, but instead the relief he felt was so great the tears wouldn't stop.

"I didn't mean to make you so worried." Spain finally said as he then rubbed the back of Romano's head through the hat and hugged his wife tightly. "Lo siento, Lovi. I won't do it again, especially on the holidays."

"Idiot!" Romano snapped as his tears kept coming but let Spain pull back enough that he was face to face with him, his cheeks wet and cold, his hazel eyes wet enough they could be mistaken as a pale green. Spain then presented a small wrapped box and grinned like a little boy.

"I got you something anyhow!" Spain cheerfully said as he used his free hand to rub tears off his wife's face and Romano pouted but took the present in his hands, opening it immediately. It was a small, black box that reminded Romano of his wedding ring but opened it to find a necklace sitting there. It was a delicate silver chain with a cross on the end with a medium sized stone that he recognized as his birthstone, the aquamarine jewel winking up at him. He looked up at Spain, unaware the other even remembered what his birthstone was, even if the other knew his birthday was in March.

"What's this?" Romano asked dimly as Spain smiled brightly and took the cross from Romano and walked around, unclasping it and then pulling it around his wife's neck and clasping it behind him. The chain settled beneath the scarf, cold and dainty, but nice against his neck as he looked at his husband.

"For Christmas! Feliz navidad!" Spain cheerfully said and kissed Romano who closed his eyes after a minute and let himself be melted into the kiss and closed his eyes. The kiss went on forever it felt but it was good enough Romano didn't feel cold but a soft warmth that licked his skin and he pulled back then was hugged and couldn't help but let a full smile curl on his lips now that Spain couldn't see and sighed.

"Buon Natale, idiota."


	4. Merry Christmas ~ FraNada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!

 

"Maman!" Canada beamed as he looked down, tired, but locked eyes with his eldest. Austynn stood there holding the star for the top of the tree and Canada smiled warmly at his son and then placed the tinsel he was holding down. "I want to put the star on!"

"Oui oui~" Canada chuckled as he placed his hands on his son's waist and lifted him with the strength display of his brother, America, holding his son there as he put the star on the top then was placed down and Austynn clapped. "Good boy~ Now, go get your Papa!"

"Oui!" Austynn chirped sweetly as he then ran off in search of his father, Canada smiling then turned to the two sitting rings and the three month old babies in them. Poppy was looking at the tinsel in the lights on the tree with wide, bright blue eyes while Henri just squirmed whining loudly with irritation in his violet eyes and Canada laughed lightly. The twins were aging faster than Canada wanted them too that it was a surprise that they were holding their own heads up in bursts and making more noises.

"My babies~" Canada crooned making Poppy coo back wiggling a few fingers as she looked excitedly at Canada. He'd dressed them in the same but difference little outfits; they were feetie pajama's in the style of Poppy being an elf and Henri a cute little reindeer. They were precious and when he sent a picture on his phone to America he swore he could hear his brother screaming how cute they were from his house.

"Our babies you mean~" France purred as he walked into the room, Canada smiling at him then as h stood up straight when France walked up to him and slid his arms around the Canadian. "Beautiful children of ours, no?"

"Very beautiful~" Canada giggled as he looked at France who smiled and stroked his cheek happily. "I hope you were decorating upstairs, Francis."

"Oui! Of course I was! I would never let my beautiful wife ever be disappointed with something I 'aven't done!" France exclaimed with light theatrics but grinned at Canada and the taller of the two giggled again.

"I love decorating around this time. Austynn really loved that shoe tradition you did with him on the sixth this month." Canada stated as he watched France bend down picking up the whining Henri, his violet eyes frustrated now and France lightly bounced the violet eyes baby.

"I know! I never would 'ave thought 'e would eve begin to like something 'is father did a long time ago~" France replied with a smile as he looked at Henri, stroking his silky cheek and soft blonde hair occasionally. He was precious and France loved his son more than anything, his daughter as well, the perfect little china doll she was. He finally looked at Canada again tilting his head. "Is Amérique and Angleterre coming with their children as well on the twenty-fifth?"

"Oui!" Canada sighed but smiled at the prospect of seeing Alexander again, the emerald eyed baby had managed to melt Canada completely in the short times they'd been together. "They'll be here later today, actually! Seeing as it's Christmas Eve he thought to come over today so they could just sleep over and be here on Christmas without traveling."

"I see but that also means we will 'ave to to deal with Angleterre for the night." France muttered with Henri looking up curiously at his father with wide eyes at his muttered words and Canada sighed then tiredly as he rubbed his fingers up under his glasses against his eyes. He was so tired lately, running around with the babies, taking care of Austynn and yet France was just as tired, getting up in the night instead of Canada and doing both their paper work combined. They both looked ragged, France opting to wear jeans with one of Canada's shirts, both had unbrushed hair half the time and if silence reigned for a simple minute they could drop off in microseconds.

"Oui. But they won't be coming until later on, chéri. We have the whole morning and early afternoon to ourselves!" Canada reminded while France just rolled his eyes scoffing and sat on the couch with Henri tucked into the crook of his arm happily, the violet eyes infant content now and now looking irritated or whining.

"Still. We 'ave to deal with 'im and who knows 'ow it's going to be this 'oliday with 'im 'ere." France muttered again as he looked down at his violet eyed baby. "I don't want to be fighting but if that bushy eyebrowed bastard sta-"

"He won't. You're my husband, I'm your wife, I'll make sure the bickering stays to a minimum." Canada murmured as he took Poppy, who was cooing in the crook of his elbow, blue eyes staring at the tree still. He smiled softly at her as he then walked over and sat next to France, the tiwns eyeing each other in that twinlike baby way, before France looked down at Canada's hand covering his and their ifngers intertwining together. "I'll make sure of it, chéri. Have confidence in me."

"I do." France immediately replied as his eyes widened a touch in surprise and their forehead's collided gently and he looked into Canada's eyes."I believe you can 'elp with this, mon amour. I just don't want to fight in front of the children, especially where Austynn 'as a little crush on Liam and refuses to speak with me if I fight with Angleterre. I 'ate that."

"I know. I do too! I just want you to be happy, we're family with them now even if America and England aren't married, we're still family." Canada sighed as he nuzzled their foreheads softly and France slowly smiled. "Good, you should smile. It's Christmas Eve, after all! We should be happy and not worrying."

"Oui. Plus, we 'ave these sweet new additions as well!" France smiled at his son who gurgled softly at this while Poppy let out a tiny little squeal at the sight of it, ever the cheerful one of the twinset.

Canada then smiled, beaming with pride as he looked at his daughter and son, then looked at France with shining violet irises meeting glimmering blue ones."True! Now, chéri, would you like to help me decorate?"

"Oui, I'd be delighted~"

* * *

"Done! Finally!" Canada exclaimed on a sigh as he planted his hands on his hips, Poppy sleeping in a maternity sling across his chest and Henri in a little baby backpack sleeping against his back. It was late afternoon, America and England due to be there any time, but the decorating was finally done!

"Oui~ It looks beautiful, mon amour." France praised as he then reached up stroking Canada's platinum blonde locks as Austynn looked up from the floor, where he was drawing on a sketchpad and beamed.

"It really does, Maman~" Austynn chirped happily at his mother and Canada walked over the few steps, squatted carefully as not to jostle the twins, and ruffled his son's platinum locks adoringly.

"Thanks to you and Papa~" Canada replied as Austynn laughed lightly and leaned into the ruffling, his hair carefully around the curl as he laughed cheerfully and closed his eyes, cheeks flushing utnil Canada pulled his hand back. "Merci, ma chérie, for helping me today."

"De rien!" Austynn replied brightly as he then went back to drawing on his sketch book, the pictures he made for a seven year old were amazingly breath taking and France was constantly praising them and buying him paint sets.

There was the muted slam of car doors and Canada stood up, the twins stirring lightly against his back and chest, as he looked at France tilting his head lightly as he looked at his husband. "Is that them?"

"What do you think?" France sighed as he then moved a hand through his hair then held his hands out for one of the babies. "May I 'old one? They always 'elp me keep my temper."

"Oui! They're your babies too! You can hold them whenever you want!" Canada squeaked then smiled as he then slid Poppy's sling off him and, France stepping close, slid it and adjusted it around France's neck so Poppy's ear was to her father's heart. She seemed content listening to ti, making both parents smile lovingly at the blonde infant and Canada then shifted and swung Henri around carefully, grateful he could wear the baby backpack both ways. Henri was now able to listen to his mother's heart better and he relaxed again after being moved so much.

"Alright." France sighed as he looked at his daughter's sleeping face, Austynn jumping up to hug his leg and rest his head just above his father's hip, arms tight and nuzzled him softly, comfortingly.

He placed a hand on Austynn's head softly and with his his other hand stroked Poppy's blonde locks, her curl lightly bouncing making her whine in her sleep and he stroked her hair much more carefully to avoid her curl. England and France always bickered together but the children being around kept him calm and amicable with the English man unlike when they didn't have children then they'd go into a strangling match but for the sake of his wife he wouldn't. After all he had Poppy sleeping peacefully against his chest, like a sweet elf instead of the wickedly shining one when she was awake. Henri was adorable still, a sleeping reindeer against his mother's chest as Canada went to the door to open it.

"It's okay, Papa." Austynn murmured as he patted his father's leg softly, trying to keep him calm then as he then heard his Uncle Alfred laughing as they came in and blushed hiding his facei nto his father's leg. Even if he admitted to liking Cristiano he had some kind of crush on his cousin, Liam, which made the whole thing much more complicated for him later in life and France stroked his son's hair.

"It's alright, Austynn, you don't 'ave to be alone with 'im. You can go play with 'im when you feel ready too, ma chérie." France murmured to his son woh nodded but hid his warm face in the same place again as England entered the room. The Brit raised a bushy brow as he stared at France and France stared back, blue clashing with green, like a stand off of sorts as many memoreis of fights and even their past relationship, how it ended, surged up and both tensed like cats.

"England! How are you, how was the trip?" Canada immediate popped out of nowhere, Henri sleeping but squirming lightly, like Alexander who was alert and awake for a two month old on his mother's hip, head resting on his mother's chest securely and safely, emerald eyes looking around."How is it having the kids back at your place?"

"It's nice, I can't believe I survived the whole month without them at the house, it was too quiet." England sighed as he sat on the couch adjusting Alexander safely against his chest and Liam came zooming in in a blurr of blonde hair and glinting glasses, his sister holding America's hand tihgtly, blonde hair spilling down past her shoulders in silky sunshine waves. They were both bundled up, coats, hats, gloves, scarfs and their boots at the door.

"Mattie!" America stepped forward carefully hugging Canada, Henri waking up then at the new person and voices, violet eyes grumpy as he whined in annoyance. Canada hugged him back, stealing a look at Poppy who remained blissfully asleep.

"Alfie! How are you? You look tired!" Canada got out as he looked at the clock and frowned. It was near dinner when he then patted his brother's shoulders. "Why don't you five take a nap in the guest rooms upstairs, I'll make dinner and we can have a late dinner together!"

"That sounds rather lovely, Matthew dear. I think we'll have to do just that." England thanked as he beamed at Canada like he was glad it was being offered and proud that his raising Canada for some years showed now.

"Good! Now, you guys go nap and I'll get dinner done~" Canada chirped as he looked at his brother who grinned and scooped up his eldest children and nodded, walking from the living room with England smiling his appreciation.

"Thanks bro!" America shouted as the thumps of him going upstairs made France sigh when England followed and Canada cocked a hip as Henri whined and squirmed, looking for his father and yet Poppy slept heavily, unaware of her uncles being here or her cousins.

"Sounds like someone wants Papa~" Canada smiled as Henri continued whining and France stepped close to Canada and he then switched Poppy for Henri, the little girl barely twitching as she slept and rested against her mother's chest, noting the heart beat differences but settled into sleep again.

"I know~" France purred happily as his son immediately stopped whining as he rested in his father's arms and Austynn removed his glue like position from his father and looked up at his parents serenely. He looked down at Austynn stroked his hair softly, liking the feel of silk locks moving through his fingers and his son smiled. "It's going to be a long Christmas~"

Canada laughed gently as he then reached up and, making Austynn giggle, kissed France softly for a few moments then pulled back sighing gently. "Merry Christmas, Francis."   
  
France smiled as his blue eyes twinkled at Canada's already twinkling violet eyes. "Joyeux Noël, Mathieu~" 


	5. Merry Christmas ~ UsUk

"So, wanna fool around?" Sharp emeralds glared at excited, eager blues.

"No!" England snapped shoving America away as he put their suitcases on the bed and Alexander was already resting in the little travel bassinet they owned and Alexander was resting there, content. But because they're infant son was in the room, they were at Canada's home. It was wrong to do so, to be rude and have sex in Canada's home, but America was raising his brows and wiggling them slightly.

"Come onnnnn we haven't had proper sex since we had Alexander!" America whined as he took his glasses off and stretched out on the bed, his legs and arms spreading in a flat, eagle way as he looked up at his lover pouting in his childish way making him look even younger than before. His cheeks puffed out, his eyes sparkled and he looked like he might cry as he rolled around on the bed but England just rolled his eyes at his lovers childish act as Alexander quietly gurgled to himself in the bassinet dressed in a little Santa Christmas onesie.

"No!" England barked at his lover as he then turned padding to Alexander looking down at the emerald eyed baby and smiled softly at his son, reaching down stroking his pudgy stomach and wondered how he'd lived a near full three weeks without him. Without Liam and Jolene too. "No sex!"

"But, baby!" America whined loudly then pointed to the door and pouted cutely at his lover. "I went pee and heard Mattie and France doing it!"

England blinked for a moment or two then blushed hotly, darkly, as he glared at his lover. "Pervert! Why the hell did you stop to listen?!"

"I needed to make sure Mattie wasn't moaning out of pain!" America snapped defensively but his face burned slowly with England's as he wiggled onto his stomach, pouting hard as he struggled to not feel as perverted as England was making him feel and took a deep breath. "Look, I want Christmas sex too! Why don't we just drag Alexander to Liam and Jolene's room and mess around? Please? I really want too!"

England looked down at Alexander's wide emerald eyes looking up at him, the two month old curious and huffed out a breath like he was ready to sleep but wiggled lightly instead. He bit the inside of his cheek as he chewed lightly on the sensitive flesh looking at his son. If he yanked Alexander in there now he'd probably end up making noise but nothing distracting to his elder children as they slept but it'd be easier to just feed the baby and see if he fell asleep afterwards. "Prepare a bottle for him and let's see if he goes to sleep afterwards. If he does then we can do whatever you want."

"Okay!" America jumped up quick, grabbing the diaper bag, then zooming out of the room in a caramel blur and England sighed, one hip jutting out lightly then leaned a hand down stroking Alexander's silky cheek again and marveled at the beautiful baby. Sure, Poppy was beautiful with her platinum blonde hair and large blue eyes, Henri with his blonde hair and large violet eyes Alexander was beautiful with his father's caramel hair and large green eyes of his mother.

England and America would debate who Alexander would look like, England or America, even insisting the baby would be Eliza in the beginning and crooning to his belly the name Eliza until they found out he was a boy and named him Alexander. They imagined a variety of looks for him being the Eliza they thought he'd be; There was the sunshine blonde haired, green eyed Eliza and the caramel blonde, blue eyed Eliza and then there was the sunshine blonde haired, green eyed Alexander and then the caramel blonde, blue eyed Alexander. They never, in a million years imagined a caramel blonde, green eyed baby. It was possible, of course! They just expected this baby to look like one of them exactly, male or female. But Alexander in his coloring was beautiful nonetheless!

"My beautiful baby~" England softly crooned to his son as he stroked silky caramel locks of hair. The two month old looked up at his mother in surprise at his soft voice when thumping steps sounding up the stairs loudly, England smiling to himself. closing his eyes and letting his head hang briefly as he smiled. "You'll find your father is an idiot but you're going to adore him just as I do."

"Baby!" America shouted as he reappeared in the room, diaper bag tucked in the crook of his elbow and bumping his hip, his blue eyes energetic and a warm bottle in his right hand. He walked across the room leaving the door open and holding the bottle out when England was struck with an idea and moved away from the bassinet watching America drop the diaper bag."Want me to feed him this time?"

"Sure," England shrugged but marveled secretly at the sight of his lover lifting Alexander up, the emerald eyed baby immediately letting out a little laugh which was shocking to hear and nestled securely against chest and pressed the nipple of the bottle against the baby's lips and watched him latch on immediately. Alexander started pulling on the nipple, guzzling the warm formula down, fast like his father in a rather gluttonous way and England laughed then with America following in seconds.

"He's really packing it away! Just like Jolene did!" America cheerfully stated as he grinned at his lover, Alexander's sucking being a cute undertone of sound. When Liam was born he was small, scarily small and slim, but the doctors had assured them a thousand times Liam was okay and he'd be perfectly fine but when he ate he was finicky and didn't take to formula well until the fifth month and slept like a rock. Jolene had been plump, medium sized, but she was very vocal in her displeasure, hunger, attention and wants; she'd never been a quiet girl, even as a baby, but when she ate she would guzzle the formula down fast, giving herself hiccups, but gulped it like she'd never see it again just like Alexander did.

"That he is, darling. Now, be careful! Don't let him drink to much to fast or he'll get the hiccups!" England warned as America smiled then with confidence, Alexander looking up at everything and nothing it seemed with his wide emerald eyes. America stroked his son's swelling stomach, his emerald eyes growing foggy then as his lashes dipped and drooped as his guzzling began to slow. "Look, he's drifting off now."

"His first Christmas and he'll probably end up sleeping through it!" America stated as he laughed softly, gently, as Alexander's pulls became less hard and less frequent as his eyes closed and America pulled the bottle away, his son sighing out then it seemed in a very England way. He then smirked, wiggling his eye brows at England who blushed again as America burped, checked his diaper and then was holding the sleeping baby against his chest.

England grabbed the little bassinet and picked it up, carrying it to Liam and Jolene's room, opening the door silently, placing it down just as quiet and America placed the sleeping two month old in it, his stomach rising and falling cutely, his little hands curling a few times barely.Liam was spread out on his back, his hair messed up and his hair formed loose knots from his sleeping, his stomach rising with his chest a few times and his arm dangled off the bed and he snored lightly as his lashes, darker than the shade of his hair, rested on soft red cheeks. Jolene was sleeping on her belly, other than her Nantucket curl sticking up, several locks of hair sprung up from her moving in her sleep, drool running down her chin as her lashes rested on sleep inducing red cheeks. They were all so precious!

"Come on," America murmured as he took England's hand pulling him slowly and gently from the room, clicking the door quietly. "Remember your promise~"

"Alright alright, you bloody idiot." England sighed but smiled at his lover, raising a brow and was scooped up making a yelp spill from his lips then laughter as America ran down the hall back to their room in a blur of color. America slammed the door and threw his lover onto the bed and climbed on top of him, shirt flying off, leaning down to kiss his neck and nuzzled him. "Alfred, dear, you need to get on with this or I'm afraid that poor Florida, which is pressing against my thigh, is going to be painfully hot."

"Psshhh!" America snorted as he smirked at his lover and press a kiss to his lips and blushed. "Arthur, my love, I can feel Big Ben against my own thigh~"

England's face fried with heat as he scowled up at America but grinned lifting his arms around his neck and tilted his face up. "Shut up and kiss me!"

* * *

 "Good morning~" America cheerfully exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, the flush of sleep still on his face, as he walked in with Canada looking up at him smiling then as France looked over his shoulder and grinned. 

"Oh hon hon hon~" France sounded utterly sinister when he did it and he smirked, a gleam in his eye as America smirked back. "Looks like somebody got lucky last night like we did, non?"

"Oh! How you say? Oui?" America smirked wider as his lashes dipped giving him the pleased look of a chagrined cat. "Oui~ I did though~"

"What does it mean to get lucky?" The three adults whipped to look at the doorway only to see Liam, Jolene and Austynn standing there, Jolene choosing to speak for the older boys. It was dizzily weird to see the three together, would be even more when Alexander grew up. But seeing them all together was like seeing a strange, warped version of America in Liam, Canada in Austynn and England Jolene in her sleepy curious scowl that spoke volumes of the fit she would give if she didn't get an answer.

"Nothing!" America rushed to do damage control and squatted smiling as he ruffled Jolene's sunshine locks of hair happily and then used his left hand to press a finger against his lips and winked adoringly at her. "Don't tell Mommy what I said though!"

Jolene immediately smiled and laughed, sounding eerily like her father, her blue eyes sparkling. "Maybe~"

"That's my girl!" America cheerfully said as he laughed as he then kissed the top of her head, jumped up and clapped his hands together. "Now! Let's go see what Santa brought!"

That got all three children scrambling for the living room and America smiled at his brother and his husband. He then followed his children into the room to see a pouty tired England sitting there, green mint Fly Bunny on them but looked up at the blonde when he entered the room and then blushed before looking down and America smiled. He then sat on the arm of the couch next to him and leaned down kissing the top of his head.

"Merry Christmas, baby~"

England sighed at his lover's cheer and smiled softly at him as he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. "Merry Christmas, love."


	6. Merry Christmas ~ SeaLad

 

Ladonia was sitting on the couch, knees scrunched to his chest, eyes red from crying and his daughter was sleeping in her play pen on her back, dark red lashes resting on her cheeks as her pudgy stomach rose and fell. Sealand was out with Latvia, Ladonia sitting there with nothing but a throbbing heartache of being lonely. Especially on Christmas. He was sniffling lightly, glad his daughter was sleeping, for she always cried when he cried and he couldn't handle seeing his daughter cry for it started a never ending cycle of tears and crying until they both fell asleep at some time. Ladonia checked his phone at the text he sent to Sealand, begging for forgiveness and for Sealand to come home, but he got nothing back and just looking at the text and no response he felt tears pricking at his eyes once again making them feel itchy and burn. He bit his lip, chewing on it until it began to feel raw and he then looked at his phone once more feeling his lower lip tremble even as he bit it and he felt the tears that were pricking and pressing well up in a hot line on his water line and he then gasped as they continued welling then spilled fast down his cheeks and off his chin to his chest fast, wetting the shirt. He'd made a mistake, telling Sealand to go, when he had feelings for the other and was now being ignored but he deserved it.

But that also, for some reason, made Ladonia angry for Sealand shouldn't be running around having so much fun with another person. Specifically Latvia. He gritted his teeth in anger as his tears continued welling and dropping fast, hot pearls warming his cold cheeks and he sniffled with a whimper and hugged his knees to his chest tight and nearly screamed at the pain stabbing his chest repeatedly and he wanted it to stop. He would call Finland, if he could, but didn't reach for the phone and he wanted to hear the soothing, motherly tone of Finland for some strange reason but he denied the urge and let his head fall back.

He'd never felt this kind of heart ache. Not even when he realized he was starting to like Sealand and the other wanted nothing than to just "play" with Latvia as Sealand would say instead of just saying they would be hanging out. Ladonia always stated he didn't give a fuck about Sealand, that he didn't care for the cheerful micro-nation but now...now he really did and it was more than he could handle. Sure he let Sealand see a slim fraction of it the night they conceived Helena and yet that was barely scratching the surface of something bigger and Ladonia felt stupid for sleeping around with other people and making Sealand leave. He clenched his jaw tight, so much so, that his teeth hurt and he felt his phone finally, _finally_ vibrate.

 **_Sea:_ ** _Hey, what time can I come over to see Helena?_

 **_Lad:_ ** _Whenever. She's sleeping now but you can come over now if ya want._

 **_Sea:_ ** _Cool. Mind if I bring Latvia?_

 **_Sea:_ ** _Erland?_

 **_Lad:_ ** _Do whatever you want._

 **_Sea:_ ** _.....Fine. I'll be there in five, ten minutes top._

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ladonia whispered as his tears dripped straight down on his phone screen and soft tremors rolled over him as he gritted his teeth painfully. He couldn't stand this cold, business exchange but he couldn't for the life of him say he wanted Sealand back. He tried but Latvia was always there. How could he? His pride was too big but if Sealand fell for Latvia- "No! No!" He pressed his hands to his head hard as tears came faster at the prospect of Sealand falling for Latvia and he nearly broke apart. This was too much. He needed Sealand. He wanted him. But he was dirty, sleeping with as many women as he could find in a night before going home to Helena, but he got no satisfaction and yet he couldn't think of touching Sealand like that again. He felt dirty and he couldn't. But he needed him back. He really really needed and wanted Sealand back and he'd do his best too, tonight, to get him back.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to see Ladonia?" Latvia asked as he looked at Sealand, tilting his head, his violet eyes sympathetic as the Sealander squeezed the wheel. "He hurt you, didn't he? Shouldn't you want nothing to do with him?"

"He's questioning things, Lat. He needs space and...and he isn't heartless. He is kind, letting me see Helena. He's this warm person but right now he needs to figure things out until he wants me back." Sealand stiffly said as he looked out at the road and shoved his sadness back as his friend's violet eyes burned into him then noticed when Latvia looked down and nod slowly.

"But what if he doesn't?" Latvia asked as he tilted his head looking at his friend again and Sealand wheezed a breath like Latvia punched him in the stomach and he nearly had to pull over in case he didn't catch his breath but he did, thankfully, but with it a sadness opened in a pit in his stomach. He gasped a breath and tried to calm himself as he noticed the sign saying to turn left to enter Ladonia. He did so and sped up slightly, eager to get there to see Helena and, yes, even Ladonia.

"He will. I just.... I want for one time, even if it makes me cruel, to hear him say he wants me." Sealand finally murmured as he focused on driving, counting minutes until they got to Ladonia's, wondering how his lover would be. Even with the break, Sealand still considered Ladonia to be his lover for he was the mother of his child and he would see him as such.

"What if someone else told you they had feelings for you?" Latvia asked as he fidgeted with his fingers in his lap softly and slightly as he wiggled, looking down. Sealand missed this as he drove and caught sight of familiar landmarks, familiar homes, that he felt a burst of excitement.

"What do you mean?" Sealand asked curiously without looking away from the road even as his excitement beat against him and fluttered in his stomach as he got closer to Ladonia's home but felt a prick of guilt at going to Ladonia's with Latvia but he wanted to get there and go see him. But Latvia's words were confusing to him. He stared ahead but longed to turn and look at Latvia but he kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road while he drove.

"Well, I know your dead keen on seeing and being with Ladonia, but what if someone else had feelings for oyu the way you have feelings for Ladonia?" Latvia questioned as he looked at Sealand, even if the blonde couldn't look at him at the moment. The house he recognized as Ladonia's was coming into view and he bit the inside of his cheek softly as Sealand's fingers lightly tightened on the steering wheel and he breathed out slowly.

"I don't know. I don't think I could even begin to reciprocate those feelings that I have for Ladonia onto someone else." Sealand replied thoughtfully as he sped up just a bit as he pulled up to Ladonia's home, pulling into the drive way and parked. He shifted the gear stick into park and, although he left the car running, he looked at Latvia curiously but seriously. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just curious!" Latvia exclaimed then laughed cheerfully despite his light shaking and Sealand sighed letting his head hang briefly then straightened up turning the car off and he then pulled the keys from the ignition. The car was a gift from Sweden and Finland, when Sealand suddenly matured, he got his drivers license and was now able to drive, thankfully, which made seeing Ladonia easy.

"Let's go and see her." Sealand got out as he unclipped his seat belt, opened the door and Latvia scrambled to do the same as Sealand locked the doors then shut his with a little more force than necessary and the both of hem started up the walk way and he sighed out, his breath a puff of gray, as he walked up to the front door which opened. Sealand nearly wailed at the sight of Ladonia, the red rims around his normally bright blue eyes, which seemed darker and his hair was tangled from not taking a shower and he seemed tired with dark blue smudges under his eyes.

"Peter!" He exclaimed softly as he looked at Sealand and forced a smile as Helena rocked in her little swing, blue eyes looking around and visible from even here seeing as the front door was right next to the living room.

"Erland, you look like...like hell!" Sealand stuttered out with shock in his face, eyes wide and his tone sharp with his surprise. Even Latvia seemed surprised at the sight of the micro-nation. Ladonia looked like he was falling apart and it was....upsetting! "I need to talk to you."

"Come in, it's what we're going to do, anyhow." Ladonia opened the door, let them take their shoes off and while Latvia went to see the baby, Sealand grabbed Ladonia's wrist hard and dragged him up the stairs, pairs of socked feet thumping up the stairs as he was dragged up to the bedroom. He stared up at Sealand from behind, his hope rising and yet the words were resting on his tongue wouldn't come out.  He stared at the back of his lover's head and back, the words aching to come out, but he couldn't force his lips to move to say it. When he reached the top of the stairs he was dragged down the hall to their bedroom, Ladonia growing slowly irritated at being dragged that he yanked his wrist from Sealand's hand.

"Stop dragging me!" Ladonia shouted as the bedroom door was shut and locked making his eyes widen and he moved backwards across the room so his back pressed against the wall next to the bed and Sealand looked at him. "I don't appreciate it and it's hurting my wrist so you need to cut it the fuck out right now cause I'm done with that yanking bullshi-"

"I miss you."

Ladonia's words died in his throat at the three words coming from Sealand and he felt tears pressing against his eyes. "So you wait a whole month or something, til Christmas, to say it?"

"Is there a better time?" Sealand asked as he looked at the red head and he smiled softly holding a hand out. "I have been wanting to hear you say it all this time, since she turned a month old, when you told me to go that you missed me. But I'll say it for you. I miss you and I need you, Erland. I want to be home, with you, and Helena."

"....." Ladonia had bowed his head staring at the floor when tears welled and dripped down and he cursed. "You're such an idiot!"

"I know!" Sealand laughed as he walked across the room and enfolded Ladonia into a soft hug and kissed the top of his head softly. The mood shifted so fast and Sealand couldn't keep up but he was happy just holding Ladonia. "But I'm you're idiot. Merry Christmas~"

"Me-Merry Christmas." Ladonia mumbled into Sealand's shoulder and pouted. "Should we go back downstairs with Latvia and Helena? He seems quite taken with her, you know."

"Mmmm maybe. I want to give you my Christmas present first~" And for the first time in what felt like such a long time, since Sealand had left, Ladonia laughed. It was going to turn into a good holiday after all. It just had too!


End file.
